


Gordie Howe

by InsaneTrollLogic



Series: Hockey!verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, Hockey, NHL AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester with the Gordie Howe hat trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordie Howe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ 12/14/2010

When he lets Sean Avery bait him to a fight in the first period, Dean’s not thinking of a hat trick. He’s thinking of the fact that it’s been  _months_ since his last decent hunt,  _months_  since the devil, the angels and the apocalypse and his bones have been positively itching for a fight. It’s manifested in the hits he delivers every game, the bone crunching slams to the opposing team’s stars but it hasn’t been a  _fight._  
  
The other reason he finally snaps is the simple, pure and absolute fact that Avery’s a douchebag.   
  
The Rage is home-standing, already a period in and a goal behind. Jim Novak in the net without Castiel was still a steady goaltender but a save percentage of .906 was not going to hold up to thirty shots a game with the offense playing this slow. And Dean’s wearing the captain’s C these days, there’s a certain responsibility with that. Something that obligates him to get in Avery’s face when he runs Novak over after a play.  
  
Dean shoves first because it’s a matter of honor. No one gets to run over Jimmy. Not after he had his ass ridden by an angel for the sake winning an apocalypse. If anyone deserves a little respect in the crease, it’s Jim Novak.   
  
So he shoves Avery and Avery shoves back and Dean hears Sam call out his name, that single syllable of caution that he’s about ready to throw to the wind. Hockey’s not hunting, Dad always said. Hockey’s not hunting but there’s no damn reason hockey shouldn’t have a fight or two.   
  
Avery drops the gloves first, takes the first punch, but there aren’t any that land after that. Dean’s been trained to fight since his was a kid and he only barely remembers that he probably shouldn’t break any bones. He’s escorted to the penalty box by the referee as the thin crowd of the Rage faithful roared their approval.   
  
They’re still down one when he gets out of the box, but they’ve spent most of the period killing penalty after penalty and it’s taking its toll. Ellen is understandably pissed at him for getting goaded into a fight because under normal circumstances, he leads the NHL in short-handed ice time. She’s not so pissed that she doesn’t send him back out the instant he’s available.   
  
Fending off a holding penalty committed by Ben Braeden in a fit of frustration, Dean settles back onto the ice. He scoops up a rebound of Jim Novak’s blocker, playing it off the boards to himself as he pushes it up past the blue line and into the offensive zone as his teammates take the chance for a line change. Dean pins himself to the boards as two of the Rangers attempt to shoulder him until the puck is dislodge but Dean stubbornly keeps his ground.   
  
“Winchester,” Chuck calls, slapping his stick to the ice.  
  
Shirley’s not supposed to be on the penalty kill but they’re running on empty here, the team exhausted but as Dean kicks the puck to his stick and manages to shuttle the puck toward the goal mouth. It hits Chuck’s stick perfectly in stride and he buries it top shelf with a quick decisive motion.  
  
 _Look at that,_  Dean thinks, grinning as he comes over to clap Chuck on the shoulder,  _it’s almost like we’re a real hockey team._  
  
The goal’s a complete surprise. He takes maybe one shot on goal every third or fourth game but he’s on the ice when Andy’s suddenly screaming, “Extra Man! Extra Man!”   
  
There’s about a minute left in the game, the Rage tied up with the Rangers. It’s almost certainly destine for extra time, but Lawrence spends most of the year starve for points so one is always better than nothing. But the referee’s got a hand up signaling a tripping call and as Dean sees Hendriksen setting up at the point, he takes his cue to crash the net. It’s normally Sam’s job in a situation like this, but Sam’s getting stitches after catching stick to the face five minutes ago and Ben’s already drifting back to cover.   
  
Hendriksen’s shot careens of his stick and Dean reaches out, just a little to deflect it under the pads of Henrik Lundqvist. The red light flashes on and Dean stands bewildered for just a second before Andy bounces into him, giving him an exuberant hug as he screams his exaltation into his face.  
  
They hold on for the win. He hangs on the ice for just an extra minute to hear the announcer call,  _And the first star of the game, with a goal and an assist on the night, your captain, number sixty-seven, Dean Winchester!_  
  
Skating out the salute the crowd, Dean can’t help but think, I love this game.  
  
He doesn’t realize the significance of it until the next day when ESPN calls  _Rage-Rangers, we’ve got one of those unsung heroes, Dean Winchester, putting on a show. Fights Sean Avery in the first. Sets up Chuck Shirley for a short handed goal in the second and taps in the game winning goal with just seconds left in the third. A Gordie Howe hat trick for Winchester. The Rage win their third straight._  
  
“I could get used to that,” Dean says.  
  
“Newsflash, dude,” his brother says. “Gordie Howe you are not.”  
  
“Not what I meant.”  
  
Three Rage wins in a row. Friday they go for four.


End file.
